Talk:Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2
But wait If Zarbon, Dodoria, Turles, Lord Slug, and Bardock are in the trailers in prerendered cutscenes doesn't that actually confirm them being in the game as playable characters and or NPC's. JokerJay779 (talk) 16:19, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :No because the dev's could change their minds and take them out completely, which I hope they don't but until we have actual footage of them being used or a reliable source confirming they are actually in the game at all then we can't say wither they are or not and it is best not to add them since it would be speculation, remember Zarbon and Dodoria where in Budokai but not in Budokai 2 or 3. Also Turtles and Lord Slug haven't been in many home console games if I remember correctly, and as for Bardock he first appered as far as I know in Budokai 3 so yea. Trailers are just like audio logs in the game files it means the character is intended to be in the game but could not be. Now with the ones left as confirmed they have been in every home console video game I have played and some of them are a garneted to be in the game. Change their minds? It looked pretty far in development to me. JokerJay779 (talk) 16:30, May 17, 2016 (UTC) :Still they haven't set an exact release date as of right now it is just some time this year. Also I had really hoped to wait till 10X emailed me back if it was ok to add all the characters from the trailer to the article but yoyomom went ahead and added them anyways. Yes they could still change their minds they have until they release the game to add or take anything out. :this is the same thing we did last time, when xenoverse was announced, now you need permission to add characters? maybe the name needs to be changed to unconfimed playable characters or something to avoid the potential debate Nikon23 21:26, May 17, 2016 (UTC) ::On one hand, there's no confirmation that the characters will be in there. Hell, there's no confirmation that Goku will be playable either. On the other hand, it's common sense that the core cast will be playable (Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, etc.) and those in the trailers will also be available. I think we should sort them in the article using "Confirmed Playable Characters" and "Unconfirmed Playable Characters". -- 00:27, May 18, 2016 (UTC) That does seem like a fair compromise. JokerJay779 (talk) 02:14, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Videl What do you think the chances are for Videl to be on the roster of fighters again? Prefferbly with that beautiful short hair look. QuasimodoBellringer (talk) 01:01, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Must have missed him. When does Future Trunks/Time Patrol Trunks appear in the trailer? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:18, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think he did appear in the trailer. He doesn't appear in the trailer. ::He appears in the Japanese version of the trailer: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pitQ0KOtsog. NMBRHNTR64 (talk) 19:33, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :::He didn't appear in the English version of the trailer. Template Since the game is unreleased, would it be correct to add the unaired template? I feel like it's a little too intrusive for a high traffic page, though. I could create a smaller, simpler version to add to the page if needed. -- 19:29, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I don't think that template is really needed since this article isn't for a TV show or an episode or Movie. Yes, "unaired" does give off the wrong connotation. Maybe "unreleased" would work better. -- 19:54, May 18, 2016 (UTC) :I agree with unreleased. ::Good idea, unreleased is fitting. 02:51, May 20, 2016 (UTC) I've created a placeholder template (as I couldn't find a good quote or image) on my userspace. Any suggestions for a quote/picture/color? -- 15:03, May 21, 2016 (UTC) Is Dimps Finally Trying to Appeal to all Fans? After seeing my two favorite characters (Zarbon and Dodoria) in this Xenoverse 2 trailer... this could mean that Dimps is beginning to actually listen to what all fans want and not just the major Goku & Vegeta fan-base. I know I have been asking for them to be included since back when the Budokai 2 game release disappointed me severely. This may mean that Dimps is attempting to have a more complete roster as opposed to tossing in rehashed recolors (saibamen) or basic cannon fodder (frieza soldier) for base enemies to take the place of actual characters. Now that I see the new trailer, I'm looking forward to this game as opposed to how I was with Budokai 2, Budokai 3, Burst Limit, and Xenoverse. - 18:05, May 29, 2016 (UTC) :I like how the game looks like so far. Hopefully X2's roster is near Budokai Tenkaichi 3 levels. I was pretty annoyed at how Generic Frieza Soldier #273 ''was included but more major characters like Zarbon were not. -- 23:02, May 29, 2016 (UTC) Release date I searched Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 on google plus bing and got the same results from both, it has a release month in Japan now it is December of this year but Final Chidori undone my edit why? From the creators of '''Saint Seiya: Soldiers Soul' The Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 developed by Dimps and publisher Bandai Namco Entertainment only call name Namco, so actually in the game it was the same The creators of Saint Seiya: Soldiers Soul which has been developed by Dimps only see the gameplay in this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t7eKcSnsZ0Y BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 20:50, June 14, 2016 (UTC) :That doesn't matter Dimps has developed other games and we don't add from the creators of said game to game pages, have you seen from the creators of "game" on any of the other video game pages here, because I haven't and I have looked at almost ever video game page on here. ::We could create an article for Dimps. That way the mention here could be a link that readers could click to find out what else they've worked on. 13:15, June 15, 2016 (UTC) :::There already is an article for Dimps, but it's a little lacking in material and should be updated a bit. -- 14:03, June 15, 2016 (UTC) What trailer did Cooler come from? Among the characters listed that have appeared in trailers I don't recall there being one with Cooler involved. JokerJay779 (talk) 14:41, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Split-screen Multiplayer Will the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 will Spli-screen multiplayer and coop for 2 Players similar Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series). BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 18:54, June 15 2016 (UTC) PlayStation Vita Will the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 will have to PlayStation Vita for the portable console that will have a release date. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 01:25, June 16, 2016 (UTC) :They've Already Announced What Systems It'll Be On.Bob1200 (talk) 18:04, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 have confirmation of PlayStation Vita of portable console. Alexribeiro.soares.7 (talk) 16:03, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :It won't be on the PSV (PlayStation Vita) because they already announced the consoles it will be on also none of the Dragon Ball games in the past that have been released on home consoles have not been released on hand-held consoles. Talks I little interesting uncensored, but I more like censored words which Frieza says "Darn it!". Zekons (talk) 06:28, June 19, 2016 (UTC) A question. Since Brice Armstrong retired, who will voice Lord Slug in the game when it comes out in English? Will it be R. Bruce Elliot or someone else? Also, I really hope Andrew Chandler will reprise his role as Cooler in the game.Rogeta234 (talk) 18:00, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Real??? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18QaM-vh204 SS3 Goku https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=05DoKBkgR3M Lord Slug .J spencer93 (talk) 20:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) New Darkness Forms Ok so new gameplay footage shows Janemba and Broly with that new villanous mode with the time breaker symbol, are we going to make a note of that???J spencer93 (talk) 22:57, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Evil Goku DLC So is the Evil Goku (Goku Black) DLC is full confirmed for the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2. BabyKratosxZeus (talk) 12:50, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Frieza Race Golden Form For Time Patrollers Potential Confirmation Just Gonna Put This Here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_a_fCxrzuF0 Bob1200 (talk) 04:16, July 9, 2016 (UTC) Future Trunks from Super Ok RexGodwin thinks that early access means that Future Trunks from Super is already in the game just some people get to unlock him sooner then others. I think (know) that it means something different even though slightly different, it means that while his code is in the game and might see him in anything that deals with Super in the game (if anything for Super exist in the game when it is released like story wise) from the Future Trunks Saga but it is pretty much a grantee that he won't be playable (just like Goku Black)for the people who didn't get the deluxe edition of the game. What do you all think should we put Early Access in () instead of DLC or is that one better or the right way. the Deluxe Edition provides additional digital content including early access to Future Trunks (Super). he is going to be apart of the first dlc pack later. whoever bought the deluxe edition will have early access first. Nikon23 17:34, July 21, 2016 (UTC) :I know but RexGodwin and now another user don't seem to understand that. Or he is going to be dlc by hisself but I think you are probably going to be right. Reason: so what's your reason for keeping reverting my edits. first you said you was trying to make the page similar to the xenoverse page, but now you keep reverting the page for no reason. there's nothing wrong with the edits. you keep re-adding that cropped picture of masked saiyan, when clearly a better image of the character was found. and the Edtion section was added just like the edition section on xenoverse . so once again what's your real purpose Bargeta. Nikon23 09:41, July 27, 2016 (UTC) :My problem is that you are spelling Xenoverse as Xenover, plus adding the to the edition section and I don't know if this was you or me but misspelling edition as editon. :i didn't relized that error with the spelling at first, but before i could correct the spelling, Bargeta kept reverting the edits. the spelling could of easily been fixed. i didn't add the thing. another new user did that part. if i did add that, then that was a error also. Nikon23 11:46, July 28, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok I don't know about the picture I will compare both. Human Transformations how is a power pole and nimbus cloud a transformation again? Nikon23 01:26, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :That is what I am wondering. Xenoverse 1 Characters http://www.saiyanisland.com/2016/07/dragon-ball-xenoverse-2-new-details-on-story-save-data-features/ So it was confirmed a while back that all characters from Xenoverse 1 would be playable (including past DLC). So shouldn't they all be added/moved to the playable characters section? I'd just go ahead and do it, but it would be a rather big edit so I wanted to confirm it would be ok first. NMBRHNTR64 (talk) 22:43, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Wait where did Gero and Android 19 come from? Was there a trailer or something that I missed where Dr.Gero and Android 19 appeared in? JokerJay779 (talk) 03:51, August 20, 2016 (UTC)